


Trigonometry for Beginners

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, first time threesome, teenagers having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Haru watched Makoto and Rin on the beach, all three of them are together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigonometry for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> for lucy-locket, for her holiday request! also, for everyone who asked for the free!some's first time. merry christmas! i hope this can live up to expectation... for reference, Rin and Makoto's first time on the beach while Haru watched was mentioned in [Winning Over](http://archiveofourown.org/works/931459), and it was mentioned that it was during their third year, though Haru was a bit foggy on details, it was probably near the end of the swimming team's season. this is a week later, so it's in their third year, still, and that puts this significantly after the current [Household Foundation](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833) stories, as those are in their second year. still long before the [HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) starts, though, as they are in their mid-twenties then. ^_~ just for reference...

Rin turned up the walk to Makoto's house and caught him about to turn back around. "Oy!" he called out, and Makoto flinched. Rin narrowed his eyes. "Just where are you going?"

Makoto looked at Rin over his shoulder. "I, er, I think I might be... coming down with something..." He made a weak attempt at a forced cough.

Rin looked Makoto over critically. "Is that why you're wearing ten layers?" That was only a slight exaggeration. Rin was just wearing a zip-up hoodie and a t-shirt. He'd looked himself over thoroughly before leaving school, and he was pretty sure he looked good. Nitori seemed to think he did, anyway. Makoto, however, was wearing a t-shirt, a button-up shirt, and a cardigan. And he had on hiking boots. From his body language, he would have been better off with running shoes. "You're not getting away," Rin declared, and he went over to grab Makoto by the elbow.

"No, I've been thinking about this all week, and I... I know that... well... _things_ have happened and things were said, but maybe you and Haru should..." Makoto hedged. He wasn't so much fighting Rin, but he sure wasn't cooperating, either, as Rin tried to drag him to the gate.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Rin huffed. "You spent _too much time_ thinking. That's what you did. Now, shut up and follow me."

"No, but you even said... er, before the... the... _happened_ , you said you and Haru were going to..." Makoto tried to reason.

"I was just saying that to get under your collar," Rin sighed, annoyed that he had to _say it_ out loud. "C'mon!" He successfully got Makoto to the gate, and out to the stone steps. He very nearly kicked Makoto to get him going. "Haru's waiting, you know."

Makoto gave Rin a frightened look, and it was the last thing Rin needed, because, frankly, it wasn't like he was bursting with confidence, either. Yeah, _things_ had happened... _things_ had been threatening to happen for a long time, and then they _did_ , out on a beach, and it was... thinking about it now was... 

But! Haru _said_ , next time, he didn't want to be left out, and this, damn it, was next time! He pushed Makoto into the turn to Haru's house. Makoto gave him another puppy-dog look, but Rin wasn't about to give in.

No one was getting left out this time.

Rin pushed the doorbell, but before he could even get irritated with how long Haru was taking, Makoto timidly said, "I think he's probably just around back." 

"Of _course_ ," Rin rolled his eyes. "Lead the way."

Makoto's eyes widened and his lips parted, and Rin seriously considered kissing him. In fact, he was about to step forward to do it when Makoto's shoulders sagged, and he nodded, turning. He took the narrow path worn in the grass around the to the back of the house.

Haru was crouched down on the ground, playing with a cat.

"I rang the bell," Rin informed him, but that was probably drowned out by Makoto's laugh.

"Aw, you're cheating on me!" he complained affectionately.

"Huh?" Haru looked up, confused.

"Huh?!" Rin poked him.

Makoto crouched down to rub the white kitty's chin. "And I thought you liked _me_ the best!"

"He's talking to the cat," Rin shook his head.

"The cat recognizes your scent on me," Haru said calmly.

"Hey, if that were true, then the cat would be following _me_ around," Rin contradicted.

"Now, now," Makoto laughed nervously. The white kitty rubbed his whole head against Makoto's palm. "Haru was just joking, anyway."

"No, Makoto spends a lot of time here. This week, for instance. He was here a lot." Haru raised his chin a bit.

"Yeah, but nothing happened," Rin smirked. "Because if it had, he would have told me."

" _Lots_ of things happened," Haru insisted, turning his head to the right. " _All sorts_ of things happened."

"This really is a bad idea," Makoto lamented.

Rin and Haru just stared at him.

Makoto looked from one to the other sheepishly. "There's no point to doing... whatever it is we're doing... if we're just going to fight about it. The two of you... really..." Makoto looked a bit pained, and Haru and Rin both moved closer to him, alarmed.

"Oh, we're doing this," Rin said clearly. "We have to."

Haru nodded emphatically, touching Makoto's arm.

" _Why?_ " Makoto looked at Rin desperately. "What if we're just... screwing up our friendship? And after you two were out of contact for so long, and it hasn't been that long since it got better. I just. I think we're risking a _lot_ , and... I mean, it would be different if it were just..." he sighed.

"We have to," Haru said quietly. "Because we all want to." He let his hand slide down Makoto's arm, and took Makoto's hand. "Come on." He pulled Makoto to follow him inside the house.

Makoto was clearly incapable of refusing Haru. Smiling triumphantly, Rin followed them. Both Haru and Rin helped Makoto with his damned hiking boots, and then they were inside Haru's sitting room. And.

"Haru did you... did you have Coach Sasabe bring you pizza before we...?" Makoto looked pale.

Rin looked at the pizza box on the table, and from the smell it was fresh. He imagined Haru ordering pizza before their... He couldn't help grinning. The mental image was funny, even if there was no way Coach Sasabe could possibly know.

"He made it wrong, though. I had to add the mackerel," Haru sighed softly.

"You didn't actually have to do that," Rin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I did," Haru replied sharply.

"Guys," Makoto shook his head, but he looked amused. Rin was pretty sure he was amused, Makoto started to sit down, but Haru grabbed him and shook his head. "Haru?"

"No, let's go upstairs first."

Makoto turned deathly white. "Wha... _right away?_ But..."

"You're trying to get out of this. It'll be too late after we do it. So let's just do it," Haru said determinedly. 

Rin smirked, and took Makoto's other hand. "I like the way you're thinking, Haru! That's absolutely right! Let's go!"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-!" Makoto tried to object, but he'd been outvoted. They led him upstairs to Haru's room, where Haru had laid out two guest futons next to each other on the floor.

Rin took off his hoodie, and grinned. "You're prepared, Haru. That's good."

"I got this, too," Haru said indifferently, picking up a tube of something. Makoto and Rin got a better look, and then Makoto actually jumped back, knocking himself over. 

"H-Haru! That's... _when did you get that!?_ " Makoto pointed to the tube of lube like it might burst out and attack.

"When I got these," Haru replied calmly, picking up a box of condoms.

Makoto sputtered and stammered, unable to spit out a coherent word.

"We don't need those, do we?" Rin frowned, taking the box. He'd never bought anything like this himself. He could imagine Haru, though, going up to the counter at the convenience store or wherever with this shit with a perfectly blank look on his face. He had to be a bit embarrassed on the inside, though, right?

"I guess not," Haru shrugged. "But I did some reading online, and it seems like it's a lot less messy this way."

"That's probably a point," Rin admitted.

"I don't think I can do this," Makoto said miserably. 

Rin and Haru both stared at him, and he looked up at them with glassy eyes.

"I don't see how the two of you can be so... It's too much!" Makoto complained.

Haru and Rin looked at each other, and then they each went to Makoto's sides, flanking him. 

"You already did it. With him," Haru pointed out, a tiny bit of emotion coloring his words. "You admitted it to me. You like both of us."

"Hey!" Rin grinned. "Say that now! So I can hear it!"

"Oh, god..." Makoto moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"You're making him nervous," Haru complained to Rin.

"We're all nervous!" Rin emphatically retorted. "It's only natural! But what the hell, nothing venture, nothing gained, right?"

"And what if, instead, we lose everything?" Makoto shuddered. "I don't think I could bear that!"

"Hey," Rin smiled, touching Makoto's arm soothingly, trying to draw him to uncover his face. "Haru's right. We pretty much figured out what to do on that beach. This is just... the next natural step."

"This isn't natural!" Makoto shot back emotionally.

"It is for us," Haru replied calmly. And then he moved in and kissed Makoto's cheek. Rin furrowed his brow, and then he kissed Makoto's cheek. 

They shared a look, and then they moved in together, and each of them kissed Makoto's cheek, pressing their lips to his skin and lingering until their heat mutually blended.

Makoto moaned softly, and Haru and Rin pulled back. Makoto's face was gloriously flushed, and he looked desperate and needy. Rin looked down Makoto's body, and smirked. He touched Makoto's knee, and winked at Haru. 

"Hey, Makoto. Did that get a reaction from you?" He squeezed Makoto's thigh, letting his hand push up a bit.

Makoto went back to covering his face, but he was making some lovely noises as he did.

Haru scooted closer, and kissed the hands covering Makoto's face. "Makoto. Look at me."

Shivering a bit, Makoto lowered his hands just enough to reveal his eyes.

Haru smiled at him.

That froze Makoto enough that Rin could pull Makoto's hands down entirely, and then Haru and Rin each kissed his cheeks again. They smiled at each other, and then moved closer, kissing the corners of his mouth. Then they were pressing closer still, each moving to kiss his mouth, which resulted in something like all three of them just smushing their mouths together.

Rin pulled back, laughing joyously. Hearing that, Makoto naturally relaxed minutely, and then Haru moved in closer. He said quietly into Makoto's ear, "This is what we all want. It's time to just be honest with each other. And ourselves." Haru's hand was on Makoto's belly, and he started to undo Makoto's buttons. 

"Yes," Rin agreed heatedly. "And let's be honest. You're wildly overdressed." Rin pulled Makoto's cardigan off his shoulders, and Haru nearly had Makoto's shirt undone. They were both working in tandem, and all Makoto could do was look anxiously from one to the other. 

Until Haru slipped his hand up under Makoto's t-shirt, and his groaned, his whole body shaking.

"This is such a fucking good idea," Rin growled. He grabbed Haru's face and kissed him, hard, and Makoto watched with wide, hungry eyes. Rin finally pulled back, and licked his lips. "You know, he tastes like goddamned fish."

Makoto almost laughed. "I know. And you taste like..."

"Effort," Haru huffed, and Makoto grinned. 

And that was it.

Rin grabbed Haru's shirt and pulled it off, Haru pushed up Makoto's shirt and kissed and licked his belly, Makoto clumsily helped Rin take off his shirt, Rin and Haru together got Makoto topless. Rin grabbed Makoto's crotch and Makoto shuddered gorgeously, and then Rin pulled down Haru's pants, and rolled his eyes. He winked at Makoto. "Swim suit under. He doesn't even own underwear, does he?"

Makoto grinned, and leaned forward, slipping his hand into Haru's swim suit, grabbing onto Haru's ass. Haru groaned, and both Rin and Makoto visibly reacted to the sound of it. Haru grabbed at Rin's jeans, and Haru and Makoto helped Rin get rid of them. Then, Makoto peeled off Haru's swim suit. Haru and Rin kissed and touched each other while Makoto finally shucked off his own pants, revealing his mostly hard cock.

Rin broke off the kiss, looked at Makoto's naked body. "Fucking hell, Makoto... that thing is big! Did you really fit that in me?!"

"Sh-shut up!" Makoto flushed, trying to angle his hips to hide his erection. "It... it went in!"

"You're pretty flexible," Haru said, running his hand down Rin's flank.

"Well, shit," Rin shakily replied, looking at Haru's cock. "I guess so." And then he licked his lips. He moved in to take a taste of Haru, but Haru shifted away from him. Rin gave him a questioning look.

"Not with your mouth. You'll cut me," Haru said, reaching down to touch Makoto.

"H-Haru...!" Makoto objected, though whether to Haru's words or actions was unclear.

"I would not! Have a little faith!" Rin protested. 

"It's scary, right?" Haru asked Makoto.

"I-I think it's... pretty hot..." Makoto mumbled.

Rin licked his lips. "Well, there you go!" He moved over, putting his lips on Makoto's cock. If Haru didn't want him to... But Makoto had no problem with it. And Makoto _definitely_ had no problem with it, and from the noises that Makoto was making, Haru was just plain missing out. He was feeling pretty smug about himself, too, right until he felt the cold, slick fingers at his entrance. "H-hey!" he objected, Makoto's cock bobbling out of his mouth.

"I'm going in here," Haru said intently, massaging Rin's entryway open. 

"I... ah... that... erggm..." Rin clamped his mouth shut. Makoto's cock was still bumping him in the chin and Haru's fingers were slipping in him. And.

Shit, how did this all work?

"Makoto. Put this on me," Haru asked, begged, ordered, it was all the same, as he tossed Makoto a condom. Makoto shifted, and Rin shifted to keep his lips on Makoto's cock, and Haru's fingers didn't shift, and he spread his legs out a bit, because Haru was driving him crazy, and then Haru pushed in further, and Rin realized that Haru was using three fingers, and shit, it was uncomfortable and hot at the same time, and then he watched, hazily, and Makoto fumbled at opening the condom, and then he bumbled at spreading it over Haru's hard cock, and shit, fuck, Makoto's fingers looked thick and heavy, but they made Haru's cock look longer and thicker as a result. Rin couldn't take it anymore, and he bit down on Makoto's inner thigh, which caused Makoto to make the sexiest fucking noise Rin had ever heard, and Haru groaned, too, Haru, sounding like something Rin couldn't identify but it sure as fuck didn't sound like Haru because it sounded like pure _need_ , and...

"God fucking damn it, Haru, just fucking do me!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"H-Haru..."

"Move your leg."

"We've got to..."

"Wait, let me turn... oh, fuck, fucking hell, oh... c'mon!"

"Maybe if we... we angled a bit..."

"Use that pillow. Lift your ass a bit."

"Shit, just... just _go_ , just... ugh, c'mon, move your hips!"

Haru grabbed Rin's shoulder, and then he shoved his hips forward, and Rin surged forward a bit, which suddenly allowed him to take in Makoto's cock. Ah, good. The rocking back and forth was uneven, random, even. Rin would be in control of his lips and tongue and throat, and then he'd realize that he had no control at all. Haru would grunt and Makoto would moan, and then their voices would choke off, and Rin realized that they were kissing. Giving himself over to them both, he used one hand to hold steady to Makoto's hip, and the other hand went down to just wrap around his own cock, letting Haru set the pace, uneven as it was. He tried to arch his back or turn his head so he could see Haru and Makoto kissing, but he could only move so much.

He was trapped between them.

He wasn't sure who came first. He wasn't sure what happened at all, really. It was all just a blur of friction. He knew he made a mess of Haru's sheets, so much for the condom's housekeeping usefulness. When Haru finally pulled out of him, Rin whimpered, and Makoto immediately stroked his cheek, brushing his hair back. Rin grinned at Makoto, who smiled at him, and fucking hell. He was beautiful.

Haru flopped down next to him, and looked into Rin's eyes. "That was a lot of work."

Rin wanted to laugh, he really did, but he was too tired. "You lazy... Hey, Haru. Go get that pizza. I'm hungry," Rin pouted. "And something to drink. I hope you don't just have tea."

"If you don't want barley tea, you can have water. And you know where everything is, why should I go?" Haru complained. 

"Because I'm a guest," Rin pouted. He could feel Makoto holding back a laugh, and that was... that was many things. He scooted himself up a bit, and put his head on Makoto's chest.

"You're not a guest," Haru complained. "We just had sex. You're my lover. Make yourself at home."

"I don't want to move, and I'm hungry," Rin insisted.

'I don't want to move," Haru retorted. "And I don't care if you're hungry."

"I'll get it," Makoto laughed. "You two... are a bit too alike, did you know?"

Rin and Haru pouted at Makoto in unison, but Makoto just patted their heads, like they were his cats. He wiggled and he maneuvered himself, and then he stood up.

In all his naked glory.

"I'll be right back," he promised them, and the look in his eyes and his smile combined to send electric shocks down both Rin and Haru's spines. 

They watched him go, still naked, down to get their pizza and drinks. Rin licked his lips, and sighed. "This is _such_ a good idea."

"Yes, it is," Haru agreed, and then Rin and Haru looked at each other.

Rin smirked, and Haru's eyes got that _challenging_ gleam and then moved in closer and started kissing. They were still kissing when Makoto came back in with the pizza and a bottle of barley tea. 

"You two still want this or are you just going to eat each other?" Makoto teased.

Rin pulled back, tugging on Haru's bottom lip with his teeth a bit. He winked at Makoto. "I want both. Maybe all three." He looked Makoto over again.

"You already had me," Makoto objected, embarrassed. He opened the pizza and handed Rin a slice.

"I might want seconds," Rin shrugged, chomping down. "You know, we should play twister."

"What?" Haru asked, taking his own slice.

"You know? The game where you call out colors and you eventually end up in a pile?" Rin taunted Haru.

"Like... twister as a sex game?" Makoto asked, blushing.

He was still able to blush after what they'd done. "That's not what I meant!" Rin laughed. "I mean, like... to improve our flexibility. And get used to, well, crawling over each other."

"It would be easier in the pool," Haru sighed, thoughtfully chowing on his pizza.

"Eh?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Underwater twister?" Makoto laughed amicably.

"Not the twister part," Haru sighed. "Just... then we could be more... three-dimensional."

"Oh."

"Oh," Rin considered it. And. "Yeah, but what pool? We can't do that at Samezuka. If we got caught, I'd be expelled. And you never know who's watching."

"Well, the pool at Iwatobi is outdoors," Makoto pointed out, laughing.

"It would be good, though," Haru's shoulders slumped.

"Someday," Rin nodded, grinning. He reached over to get a second slice, and his arm brushed against Makoto's groin. So, he switched the slice to his other hand, and he started to fondle Makoto a bit. "Still, I'd say we did pretty well. For a first attempt."

"So far," Haru agreed, but he was eyeing the way Rin's hand was moving. He edged over to Makoto's other side. He picked up Makoto's cock, and then he and Rin were twining their fingers together, and stroking Makoto lazily.

"H-hey," Makoto gasped. "Just... wha..."

"You really are a lot bigger than either of us," Rin laughed. Makoto's cock was nice, too, he thought. Pretty, for a cock. Haru's was nice, too, though. Thin and long. And of course, Rin was awesome. He moved his hips a bit, trying to look at all three together. 

"Makoto agrees now, right? This was a good idea?" Haru asked Makoto, rubbing his chin against Makot's shoulder.

"H-Haru..." Makoto gasped.

"Of course he does," Rin smirked, moving in closer. He nibbled on Makoto's ear. "Look. He's getting hard again."

"Th-that's because you two are playing with my...!" Makoto gasped.

"His nipples are hard, too," Haru pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Rin leaned over, licking at Makoto's nipple. Haru took that as a challenge, and licked the other one. "See? He loves us both. Though, he really should say it."

"R-Rin..." Makoto begged.

Rin took Makoto's nipple between his teeth, just touching it. "C'mon. I'll say it. I love you both. This is fantastic, right?"

"R-Rin...! I... ah... of course I love you both," Makoto gasped.

"Of course," Rin beamed, looking at Haru.

"Of course," Haru agreed. And then he was sucking on Makoto's neck. 

That was no fair. Rin moved up and sucked on the other side.

Makoto groaned, and their hands moved together over Makoto's length in a lazy rhythm. Makoto's body stiffened, and then he came. He spurted out across the futon in a lovely, smooth arc, smacking into the open pizza box, some of it dribbling onto the pizza.

"Oh! I'm... I'm sorry...!" Makoto gasped.

Haru calmly reached out, picked up the slice of dirtied pizza, and bit into it, eating pizza dressed with Makoto's dribbles. Makoto's jaw dropped as Haru chewed.

Rin hugged Makoto, just feeling _happy_. "That's so dirty and hot. We're such fucking geniuses," he laughed, proud of his stupid pun.

  


* * *

  


In the morning, Rin woke up to Makoto wriggling under him. His hair was matted back sexily, and he looked desperate to get away. He reached up and touched Makoto's chest, and that got Makoto's attention. 

"Hey. You don't have any regrets, right?" Rin asked him sleepily.

Makoto smiled, and kissed Rin's forehead. "No. But I... I need to get up... I'm sweating buckets. I didn't realize it was so hot sleeping between two people! I've had Ran and Ren fall asleep on me, and it wasn't like this," Makoto sighed.

His eyes a bit better adjusted to the light, Rin noticed that Makoto's body was, indeed, a bit sweaty. But. That was hardly a bad thing. At least, for Rin it wasn't. "I'm guessing you don't sleep with them naked," Rin yawned.

"Well, of course not!" Makoto laughed.

Haru grunted, and cuddled onto Makoto's arm tighter, causing Makoto to sigh his much long-suffering but affectionately amused sigh.

Pleased, Rin pulled back a bit, crawling over to put his arms around Haru. Maybe Haru would latch onto him and let Makoto escape and catch his breath. It worked well enough, but Haru's nose wrinkled up cutely.

Makoto got up and stretched a bit, and Rin watched him, appreciatively. Makoto grabbed a shirt, which was too bad, but he was heading out, maybe to the bathroom... Rin stopped him with a word. "Hey.

"We're going to make this work, you know?"

Makoto looked at him, and eventually he smiled. "We'd better.

"I like you both."

  


* * *

  



End file.
